HyperSaint's zombie Apocalypse
by JintaRequim
Summary: HyperSaint's story of survival in a zombie era


It is the year 2018, the earth has been reduced to nearly a wasteland.

2013, 5 years before the incident

A secret independent government has been running multiple experiments on resurrecting dead lifeforms. They merely started out in small experiments, from dead animals to deceased infants. Things were looking promising until a demented scientist suggested to use this experiment for chemical warfare. Many others rejected and declined as the experiments were in there early stage, furious on being rejected. He stole several biochemical equipments and disappeared from the lab.

In a secret cave, located below civilization, the deranged scientist began his satanic experiment, he has managed to get several deceased soldiers of war, and a few near-dead as well. He began with the deceased ones, injecting them with his own creation of vaccination to cure only the brain so the body will not feel fatigues nor pain. It succeeded, the deceased came to life, but it loses its ability to talk or communicate. Overjoyed at what the scientists has created, he began to revive the other deceased. His creation seems to work, but as he starts experiment with the near dead victims, as he attempts to inject one, his revived experiments ambushed him and the feasted on his body alive. The near dead victims, witnessing the bloody carnage, unable to do anything, slowly became the now revived zombies next meals, thus opening the door to apocalypse.

The zombie spread was devastating, it took down the whole of American region with in months, then spreads to the Euro region in a couple of years, then it hit Asia. Mass panic erupts everywhere, people abandoning their homes to seek shelter or salvation. With in weeks, the entire population of the world was reduced to mere 10%, now survivors look out for their own. Pockets if survivors spreads through out as they hope to find a future.

Present time and location, Singapore

Now, zombies roam streets, survivors are wary on where they are traveling or searching for resources. Their hideout, The Scape building, a once popular area for many people, now is the survivors salvation. It's occupants, made up of teenagers, it's leader, a man called Kenneth aka The Panda or baybay, watches over them. He is not just a leader, but also an advisor, he brings joy and often tries many ways to enlighten the mood to keep their morals up. His second in command, a girl name J, not all knows her real name as in this situation, she changes her name to be head strong and confident and never show a side of weakness. Despite her being second in command, she has a close partner and rival, Krysen. Though both of them fight often, they both see a similar resembles in each other, both of them never gives up. They both own a Katana, J's sword engraved "We Fall", Krysen's "We lose", their grips "To win". An old taboo they both seem to agree and worship too.  
No matter where they go, or protect survivors from zombie walkers, they had each other's back while challenging kill scores. Kenneth has 2 scavenger leaders, Ina and an arrogant person, Edward. Unfortunately Ina hates Edward due to his arrogant ways of collecting resources and killing zombie walkers, he tends to risk people's lives for the fun of it and always calls himself to have first priority in every situations as he claims to be better than everyone which many tends to disagree however, it could never change his mindset, though there are times Kenneth tries to sort it out, Edward would be ignorant about it and don't care what is said. Ina is the opposite of Edward, however she tends to over react at certain situations, but gets the job done safely.

Kenneth was sitting inside his private quarters, with him was his childhood lover, Coreena. Right as the out break hit, Kenneth alone went to rescue her family, and brought them all to Scape building, they have been safe ever since. Kenneth was surveying what resources was left, he knew that they would have to restock soon otherwise the survivors will starve. As resources was important, the lives of the survivors was as important, he would not risk a Suicide run. Carefully thinking, he called for J, a few minutes later J came in with a knock.

"Baybay, so what's the next mission?"  
"We are low on supplies, you up for a supply run?"  
"Haiyo, again? We just did a supply run 2 weeks back, what happen to all the supplies?"  
"With new survivors, more mouth to feed, not to mention Edwards unstoppable diet, he keeps eating non-stop, not to mention keep stealing or leaching from other people's own food while Using his power as a rescue leader, not to mention Ina is out looking for more survivors"

J then crosses her arms

"So, what's the plan?

Kenneth look at J in the eye with a regretful expression

"We might have to double the load back this time, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

J stared at Kenneth for a brief seconds, uncrossed her arms and turned

"Remind me to smack Edward in the head when I get back"

Kenneth can't help but smile

J was at the armory, loading up on her safety gear, then begin sharpening her katana.

"Going out for another run?" Came a  
Voice J knows so well

Krysen walking towards while holding her own Katana on her shoulder.

"Yea, but you are not invited" said J  
with a sly grin

"Ah ha, ah ha, ahh hha" goes Krysen, with her sarcastic laughter

"As if I want too, but I would self invite myself, gotta watch someone's back, at the same time kill more then that person"

As Krysen turns and walks away

J continues to stare and cracked another grin.

As J and Krysen made their way out Kenneth tossed them a pair of pistols with an extra mag each.

"Only use them if necessary, remember them zombies are attracted by noise"

Krysen and J nodded and left.

After years of sneaking around zombies, they learnt how to be as silent as a mouse, moving through the shadows quick, elusive and fluid.  
Only engaging when necessary, as subtle as ever. Krysen and J reached an abandon store house, they quickly store up supplies and medicines but find themselves short in hand.

Krysen looked to J in annoyance  
"How the hell are we gonna bring the stuffs back?"

J looked around and saw an abandon vehicle, she ran towards it and found out it was still intact and operational.

"Are you sure you can drive it?"

J looked up and smiled

"It's the apocalypse, laws and order don't apply anymore" as she start up the engine.

With a loud roar, the car came alive.  
A few minutes later, they heard faint moans, which gradually became louder, it meant that the zombies are near.

Krysen and J quickly load the remaining supplies and began to leave the area, J took a quick glance around the corner, there were dozens of walkers. Tempting as it was, to decapitate a few of them, it wasn't wort it as the supplies were important. They both got into the car, but infront of them were filled with walkers.

With a grin on J face, Krysen knew what was coming, with a hard step on the ignition pedal, their car drove straight into the horde, smashing the zombies, bodies flew, being dismembered in the process, organs and blood splash the window plates.

Krysen then said "turn on the windshield, can't see anything"

J then look around anxiously looking for the switch

"Uhhhh, which is it?"

Then they laugh at each other sillily as the continue to drive through the zombies, and eventually they found the switch for the windshield.

Reaching back to base, they were rewarded with cheers, but Kenneth being careful, warns them of not being to loud as it's not that safe.

As J and Krysen distributes the supplies accordingly, Edward starts barging in and approached J arrogantly.

"Eh what the hell took you teo so long?! Funny ahh?! I hungry you know?!"

"Shut up la, you think you the only person hungry is it?! For one think of other people's need and being considerate, stop being such an ignorant and arrogant bastard."

Came J, after distributing several supplies.

"Everyone will get their share, so will you, so you better wait or so help me I will literally beat the crap out of you. "

"You come and try la! Think I scared you is it?"

Kenneth saw enough and decided to step in

He stood inbetween arms raised and spoke sternly

"Let's not start something dire right now, if you haven't notice, the world is ending, we are but a few survivors left, maybe there are more but who knows? Everyone here is equal, down to the last person. We have to learn to be considerate as well. Otherwise we are no better then the damn bloody zombies out there.

He turn to J

"J calm down, I understand what you are trying to do, let me take over"

"What the hell?! You take her side?!" Exploded Edward

"No I am not, nor am I taking yours either, but honestly you have been pissing me off for a certain period now, you have to stop thinking that you are the freaking president of this place, you are a survivor like the rest of us, though you are a leader of a rescue team, you have not been behaving like one. You've been behaving like a spoilt brat, you even cause a few casualties of your own team. So stop this now or I will."

Edward stood there, angered. He was beginning to tensed up. Though unable to do so as many others agreed to Kenneth's words, he then walked away, disgusted.

Kenneth let out a hard sigh, turned to J

"Carry on with the distribution"

J and Krysen nodded

Kenneth walked away, tired

Edward stormed into his private room filled with anger. He punched the fall several times before sitting on his bed.

"Eh, why so angry? What happen?"

Came Nicholas, sneaky a peak at Edward.

"Fuck la, the same people la! FucK they all gang up on me, like I'm the enemy, I just say I hungry only then they say I some arrogant bastard"

"Aiya, they always like that luh, they think they are always right, when we want something they never allow."

"Ya...that's right...shit"

"Eh! Why don't we go out and grab some stuff of our own, all for ourselves? Then next time if they want we just treat them like how they treated us ah!"

Edwards face suddenly lighten and brighten up.

"Eh ya, let's do it, show them who is boss"

He stood up and did a redundant backflip for no exact reason. Grab his gears, he and Nicholas sneaked out in the dark into the city to get their own supplies.

As Nicholas and Edward left the building from their secret passage, they did not shut it properly and the door swayed open and it hit against the wall repeatedly, attracting the darkness.

Kenneth was having a private moment with his girl, when suddenly he heard screaming. Sensing the worst, he open his drawer and took out a pair if circular objects, size of a fists and placed them in his pockets.

"Stay here and lock the doors, do my open for anyone but me, do you understand?"

Coreena replied "be careful"

"I am panda, I'm always careful" as Kenneth smirked and shut the door behind him.

Panda ran as fast as he can, then a sudden stop in his tracks, infront of him was horror, mutilates bodies laid, they've been devoured mercilessly. Organs lay everywhere in pools of blood, dismembered bodies as well. Kenneth was devastated, and wondered who the hell did they zombies get in? A scream ahead caught panda's attention and he ran in that direction. Ahead he saw Krysen and J, protecting a group of people, hacking and slicing many zombies. But the horde may prove to be too much for just the two of them. Kenneth knew that things are turning bad, surrounded by dozens of zombie walkers, he drew a pair of circular objects, his customized bladed yoyos. Steel strings and shuriken modified blades attached, he toggled a button, the blades began to spin, then swung them expertly, decapitating zombies in his path, hoping to reach his trapped comrades in time.

J hacked a walker at its neck, however her sword got stuck and couldn't budge free, an incoming walker had forced herself to let go of the sword and back away. Now without a weapon, J is quite vulnerable, but being the person she is, she wasn't going to give up. She stood in combat form, but then Krysen stood infront of her, sword at the ready.

Krysen look back and smiled  
"Guess I have to protect you now"

She leaped into the fray and decapitated many walkers, kick and slicing at the same time, she was in the middle of the horde. Her breathing became heavy, her energy slowly depleting, her grip became lose. Suddenly she slipped and her ankle got sprained, she fell onto the ground and the walkers were amassing on her. J suddenly appeared with a metal pipe and beat off a couple of walkers

"Oh no you are not!"  
As she argued back to Krysen over her pervious statement

With a brief moment of pause, Krysen caught a few seconds of breather and got back to her feet. Stood beside J and grinned

"I am not gonna lose to you"

J grinned back

"Neither am I"

Then suddenly infront of them, Kenneth burst through like a spinning tornado, every walker near him were decapitated with ease

"Ok caaaan~ Stop competing and deal with the problems now~~"

J and Krysen laughed, and joined Kenneth.

Near the resources building, Nicholas and Edward were piling up their batch of supplies, nearly 3 carts full of them.

"Let's see who wants to take them from us, we will make them bow to us before giving them." Edward boasted ignorantly

"Haha! Make them all bow la! Become the leader instead of that Kenneth, I think you would be a better one la!"

As Nicholas was grabbing another batch of food, a walker suddenly appeared out of the darkness and bit a huge chunk of his arm. Nicholas screamed in horror as he arm was being devoured then ripped from it's socket, blood gushed out as the veins and bones were exposed, then a couple of more walkers appeared, dragged Nicholas down to the ground and start eating him alive. Nicholas' kept screaming, till his throat filled with blood, then a walker bit his throat off exposing his bloodied windpipe, blood spewed out uncontrollably, unable to mutter a word and chocking on his own blood then Nicholas went silent. The sounds left were meat and bones being chewed and eaten. Edward watched in horror as the walkers ate Nicholas body gruesomely, ripping his head of, gouging out eye balls and eating them, finally cracking open the head and exposing the brain which manywalkers began feasting on it. Edward couldn't watch anymore as a walker tore Nicholas' lifeless body open and ate his organs. Edward slowly backed away, but clumsily knocked over a couple of boxes, drawing attention of the walkers. Edward then turned and ran out of the store, being chased by now a huge horde of zombies.

Kenneth, J and Krysen were cleaning up the rest of the horde, with the help of some others. After another 30 mins, the building was secured, everybody was cleaning up the mess, disposing and burning zombie and human corpses, to prevent any infection. J found and retrieved her lost katana, while Kenneth and Krysen were cleaning their weapons, Coreena then approached them.

"Guys you better take a look at this"  
As she pointed at the video surveillance system.

The four of them gathered and found the reason that started all this, Edward and Nicholas were the culprits of letting the zombies in by leaving a door open.

"That damn Edward, he has crossed the line, if those zombies won't kill him, I will." As Kenneth slammed his fist hard on the table. What comes next took them by surprise, Edward appeared through the room, limping. His right leg was bitten and was leaking lots of blood, infected signs were appearing as his leg became to turn grey and black.

"Help...me...please..."

As Edward collapsed. Kenneth and J knelt beside Edward's infected leg, unsure of what to do. Kenneth the stood, looking at Krysen and extended his arm, Krysen realized what was coming next and nodded. She unsheathed her sword and gave it to Kenneth, grip first.

He looked and J

"Hold him" Kenneth said grimly

J too understood the situation and held Edward down.

Edward looked up as Kenneth stood above him at his right leg.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Kenneth replied "It has to be done, or you will turn into one of them" as he raised the sword above his head.

"Wait, no, stop don't! Don't do it!" Noooo! Screamed Edward.

Kenneth swung the sword in a downward, and sliced of Edward's leg from the hip onwards.

Edward screamed in pain as his right leg was chopped off. He spasmed uncontrollably as the pain was too immense, Coreena was trying hard to bandage the amputated leg, J and Krysen then was trying hard to hold him down as the more he moves, more blood will flow out. Kenneth couldn't take it anymore, he uppercut Edward hard and knocked him out. Finally Coreena was able to stop the bleeding, Kenneth tossed the amputated leg into the fire along with the other burning corpses. Though the situation didn't seem to die out as there were loud moanings coming from the outside. Kenneth look outside the window, to his horror, there were dozens of walkers outside approaching the building.

Nabehh, thanks to this stupid Edward, we are doomed now, how the hell are we gonna fend them off?

Kenneth's thoughts ringing in his head, he looked around him, the teaming survivors were tired and beaten. Even J and Krysen were suffering from fatigue, he couldn't risk any of their lives and he would not either. Kenneth then kissed Coreena for what seems his last kiss, walked out of the building to face the zombies.

With only his blades yoyos with him, he stood ready.

"Eh panda, do you really think we let you do this alone?" Came J

Kenneth turned and saw J, Krysen and even Coreena walking towards him, weapons drawn. Coreena held a long steel rod, with a determine look on her face.

"Don't think you are the leader we will listen to you all the time"

Grinned Krysen as they stood at panda's side.

"Haiz, you stupid people"

As a smile cracked on panda's face

As the zombies crept closer, the 4 of them stood ready.

Suddenly a immense brilliance of light appeared at the walkers, the a huge barrage of gun fire erupted, the four of them leaped onto the ground,  
Covering their heads as they watch the slaughter. The zombies were torn apart by gunfire and explosions, them witnessing the situation was what is now their salvation. Within a few minutes the entire horde was annihilated.

The group then stood up, staring at the massacre, then noticed laser sights were aimed at them. They stood together back to back, as figures in face mask approached them, hiding their identity weapons aimed at them, along with military vehicles bringing up the rear, it was a huge convoy of what seems like military personal.

Then a representative approached them and spoke in a commanding voice.

"You infected?!"

Kenneth and the rest stood in silence.

The figure the aimed the weapon at panda'a head

"Answer me!"

Kenneth then shook his head, No

The figure then sighed in relief and lowered the weapon.

"Seems like it is a small world huh Kenneth bay"

Kenneth stared in confusion as the figure removed the face mask, revealing its face, and exposing its long hair. Kenneth eyes widened in shock and awe as the figure was Amira, behind her were was Aiman, Shannon and Hanna and a returning Ina whom all were smiling

"Seems like we came just in time huh?, Booyah! So you got space for a few more? Grinned Amira.


End file.
